Diamond's Alternate Universe Part 4
by NIKKIPYNE
Summary: So I'm working on making sure that the alternate universe made sense since time travel is rather tricky. More details about that will probably be in the next chapter. I know that Serena in the anime was hopelessly in love with Darian...but seeing as in the first two seasons they were at constantly at each-others necks I'm still not sold that they're soulmates so Diamond has a shot!


Ami, Mina, and Lita waited outside the school.

"Did Serena talk to you guys at all today?" Ami looked at the other two girls who bowed their heads almost mournfully.

Ami shook her head, trying to process the mornings events. When she showed up in class to see Serena, she had been overjoyed to see friend safe. She hugged her and asked what had happened and Serena looked like she hadn't remembered anything from the past few months. It was like none of the enemies they encountered existed.

"She knows who Catsy and her sisters are. But I didn't have a chance to ask her if she remembered what happened to her after Diamond kidnaped her. Class had started, and I couldn't find her during lunch."

Lita stretched her arms out, "As long as she's okay, that the most important thing. Maybe Luna has some insight. Oh wait!" Lita faced the other girls, "Did anyone let Darian know Serena's okay?"

Mina raised her hand, "It's okay I told Darian during lunch break that we'd seen Serena today." She looked at the school's doors "I hope Serena gets out soon, how long is she usually in detention for anyway?"

"Serena's not in Detention." The girls jumped at Molly's voice.

Lita spoke first, "Sorry Molly didn't see you there."

Ami gave Molly a confused look, "But I heard the teacher ask Serena to stay after class, if she's not in detention then where...?"

"The teacher's been impressed with Serena's improvement in her grades. She's not top of the class or anything but she's been turning in her homework on time and her test scores have been above passing rate for a change." Ami cocked her head, "I thought you guys knew that. I mean it'll all thanks to her hot shot boyfriend but …"

"Hot shot boyfriend?" Mina raised an eyebrow "I know Darian tries to ger her to study more but…"

"Darian!" Molly's face turned red "After what Darian put her through! I doubt she'd ever speak to him again." Molly shook her head "Funny, I thought she would have told you guys she's been going with this new guy, I only know about it because I've seen him pick her up after class a couple times."

"NEW GUY!" All three were in shock.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Ami managed to spit out.

Molly had a dreamy daze come to her face, "Like a tall silver haired supermodel," she blushed then started to wave her hands franticly, "Not that I'd chose anyone over Melvin, but boy I'd like to know how Serena landed that dreamboat. From what I can tell he's been treating Serena to fancy dinners, buying her all sorts of gifts, he even found her a tutor that keeps her on track, so she stays out of detention!"

"Serena and a tutor?" Mina gave Molly an exasperated look.

Molly shrugged, "I asked her why she wasn't bugging me about coping my homework she fest up. Said that the guy she was dating wasn't pleased about his time with her was getting cut short because her parents kept grounding her, so he hired a tutor to make sure she at least got passing marks."

"How the hell is he managing that?" Lita and Ami shot annoyed looks at Mina, she withered back from their glares, "What?! Just saying!""

Molly giggled, "I asked the same thing, apparently he bribes Serena with sweets."

Ami pressed further, "But she didn't tell you his name?" 

Molly shook her head 'no', "I don't think she wants anyone to know. Which is really weird, but she seems really happy so, nice talking to you girls I'll see you later."

And with that Molly walked off. Leaving Ami, Lita, and Mina in shock and disbelief

Ami all but whispered the words, "Diamond."

"DIAMOND! THAT MEATBALL HEAD IS DATING DIAMOND!" Ami, Lita, and Mina were standing outside Ray's grandpa's temple. Ray had been sweeping the stone walkway when they broke the news to her. Luna and Artemis sat at the base of the girl's feet.

Luna nodded her head at Ray, "It seems that his plan is to replace Darian, so Crystal Tokyo never exists."

Ray didn't know who she was angrier at Diamond for being a manipulative snake or Serena for being stupid enough to fall for that creep's tricks.

"Has anyone talked to that nimrod or did I get the honors?"

Lita waved her hands, "Hold on Ray! I'm upset too but we haven't even talked to Darian yet so maybe he can fix all of this."

Mina snapped her fingers, "Yeah those two are meant to be together!" Mina smiled wide and laced her fingers together

"He'll purpose his everlasting love and she'll remember all the good times they had together and whatever hold Diamond has on her will be broken by true love."

They all stared blankly at Mina lost in her fantasy

"As simple as I hope that might be," Luna groaned "You all do remember that Darian did break up with Serena months ago right?"

Mina snapped out of her trance to look down at Luna

"Yeah but that was the King testing their love for each other she's knows that. They're meant to be together."  
Luna looked at Mina with sad eyes, "Apparently Diamond has managed to erase that crucial piece of information. And I hate to remind you all, but Serena didn't take the break up well."

Looks of hope faded with saddening realization on the girls faces

"Did anyone talk to Serena when she was going through that?" Ami looked at the other girls who shook their heads.

"I'm afraid Diamond has the upper hand for now," Luna looked with urgency in her eyes at the girls "But we need to change that while we still have a chance!"

"RIGHT!"

Serena and Diamond walked out of Dorsia hand in hand.

"I still am curious to know," Diamond said as they waited for valet "how a 4'11 110lbs girl…can eat three times her weight…and still have room for desert!" Diamond looked down at her in admiration "Color me impressed."

Serena blushed, "I have a healthy appetite."

Diamond grinned wide. The valet pulled up with his car. Diamond handed him his tip the valet smiled wide.

"Th-th-ank you ssir" he stammered as Diamond held open the door for Serena.

"Did you want me to take you anywhere, before I take you home?"

"Actually," Serena hesitated a moment "can we just relax at your place?"

Diamond arched an eyebrow

"I just wanna have you to myself for a little while longer."

Diamond pulled his car into the garage that housed his ten cars. Serena waited till Diamond opened her door and reached for her hand to help her out. His house was just as extravagant as his office building. His people of nemesis had enough to buy their own homes and build their families, but he was still royalty. His house was the castle on the hill that he only wanted to share with his queen.

"Is Sapphire here? Or is he out with Prisma?" Serena asked as they walked up the steps to the great doors to the house.

"Prisma likes to keep him out late. He's been sleeping at her apartment in the city since its closer." Diamond locked the doors and keyed in the security system. He turned to face Serena, but she was gone. He laughed, "Hide and seek really!"

The house was the opposite from his castle in Crystal Tokyo. Instead of dark columns it was bright and open. He wanted to be able to admire the garden around his house so the first floor mostly floor to ceiling windows, but he wanted seclusion so there wasn't another house for miles and they were surrounded by trees.

He walked upstairs to the second landing towards his master, where the door was slightly ajar. He smiled has he pushed it open.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." He flicked his bedroom light on the luminated the enormous bed. He was disappointed to not find his goddess there. He stepped in to see if maybe she was hiding in the master bath, when Serena closed the door behind him and jumped on his back giggling.

"Gottcha!"

Diamond laughed as Serena nibbled on his ear. He turned to face her as she hopped into arms. He captured her mouth with his. She moaned as she tightened her grip and tangled her hand in his hair. Diamond guided them down to the nearby bed. Serena took a sharp intake of breath as the weight Diamond's body pressed against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist then suddenly she shifted her body to turn Diamond on his back.

Serena sat up. Breathless she gave him a hungry look. She tugged at the hem of her dress to lift it over her head leaving Diamond hypnotized to her raw beauty.

She tossed the dress to the side as Diamond ran his warm hands along her body exploring her curves, He was gentle with her, he's always been gentle with her. She leaned down to undo the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands down the length of his torso. Enjoying the warmth of his toned body

"Make love to me Diamond."

At her words Diamond sat up to capture her mouth. Serena's head was swimming. She pulled off the rest of Diamonds shirt, tossing it to join her dress on the floor. Diamond turned her on her back and started to work his mouth down her neck his hands working to unclasp her bra. His hands started to play under the fabric as he found her mouth again. Her gasps and moans encouraging the motions. One hand venturing under the waistband of her underwear.

"Diamond," she started to whine her hands moved towards his belt buckle "I want you, please?"

"Patience my love." He tossed her bra, his tongue circled around her breasts and his fingers moving in circles to make Serena's back arch.

Diamond began moving downward biting the inside of Serena's thigh before ducking out of sight to focus on more important areas.

"Diamond please," Serena's hands were clutching the sheets feeling the heat rising "don't make me beg."

She hated it when he teased her. He'd tested every inch of her body to know exactly where to hit to make her melt. As Diamond worked his mouth back up to look into her eyes her hands unbuckled his pants and maneuvered her foot to slide them off. Their eyes locked, Diamond positioned himself to enter her.

He would take his time and go slow. She preferred it that way. She liked the feel of his body. Her legs and hands moving to feel the strength in his legs and back. She could explore spots on his neck and pull on his hair to make him growl. She loved everything about him, every breath, every drop of sweat. She loved it all.

Suddenly an image of a dark room flooded Serena's head. It was like it was made of black crystal. She was under Diamond, but she didn't feel right. She felt fuzzy. He was filling her, and she was enjoying it, but it was wrong. _Why_?

"What's wrong?!"

Serena snapped back into the present. Diamond was cupping her face, a worried expression on his face.

"Am I hurting you?" he started to pull away, but Serena gave him a reassuring kiss.

"Keep going, just," she guided him to lay on his back "I wanna finish on top." She sat up straight, so Diamonds erection was deep inside. She could feel it enough to make her eyes roll back slightly. Diamonds hands clasped her hips and guided her movements. Her hands on his chest she could feel his heart pounding as they moved in synchronized motions. Faster and faster until Serena purred Diamond's name and fell forward. Exhausted and satisfied.

Diamond rolled them over to thrust himself until Serena felt the warmth of his ejaculation inside her. Diamond cupped her face to kiss her full on the mouth.

"Thought I was losing my touch there for a second."

Serena shook her head.

"No, it was weird." She tried to find the right way to describe it, "It was like a broken flashback film, we were together, but the room was different. And I felt different."

"Different how?" Diamond eyes stared intently into hers

"I felt like that time when you let me try your wine at dinner but more intense." The thought made Serena feel slightly sick. Diamonds eyes look worried. She wrapped her arms around him hoping it would comfort him.

"It was nothing, some weird daydream." She nuzzled his nose and kissed him.

Diamond kissed her for a while longer before he got up and moved to his dresser. Serena retrieved his shirt and put it on. She couldn't explain it. But for all the outfits Diamond bought her, she felt her prettiest when she wore his shirts.

Diamond had put on his boxers and headed into his walk his closet Serena waited patiently on his bed. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand she reached for the phone.

Diamond could hear Serena telling her mother that she was staying the night at her friend Molly's house since it was getting late. He was happy that he could wake up next to her, but he had to take care of this loose end. He pulled open a drawer to find a ring box he had fashioned just in case this scenario happened. He came out grinning at his goddess. She was radiant in his shirt, smiling, fully satisfied from their lovemaking. She was the angel that made this place heaven.

"I have something for you." He joined her on the bed his arm behind his back.

Serena wiggled in excitement.

He brought his arm around to Serena's delighted squeal. She took the tiny box from his hand.

"Open it."

Serena opened the box to reveal a dark ring. It looked entirely made of crystal with the center molded to look like a flower.

"Diamond it's beautiful."

"Put it on." She did as he instructed. Admiring it on her left hand. She didn't see it, but Diamond tensed until she smiled and through her arms around him.

"Can't I marry you tomorrow, so I don't have to leave you anymore?" Diamond wrapped an arm around and held her close.

"Soon my sweet Serena."

It wasn't until later when Serena was asleep in Diamonds arms he relaxed. Staring at the shard of dark crystal on his future bride's finger. He could only guess why fragment shards of memory were breaking through. The present-day sailor scouts must have come back through the time gate.

Up until now he had rewritten time so that everything was on autopilot. He king had actually done him a favor and had decided to 'test' his past self with nightmares. Diamond had decided to keep those nightmares going so that nuisance Darian would keep his distance while he Diamond, secured his place in Serena's heart.

 _Darian_ Diamond could have spat the words. If the scouts were back no doubt, _he_ had returned with them. No, matter. Serena was his body and soul. The way that lecturing nitwit treated her she wouldn't leave him for that! What moron listens to nightmares. The king had made this too easy. Darian kept breaking her heart and he was the comforting shoulder that healed the wounds.

He placed a soft kiss on Serena's forehead and softly stroked her cheek. The shard of dark crystal would stabilize any ripples of time and keep that reality locked away. Neo-Queen Serenity was his and he wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
